


Quandary

by grassangel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Humor, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack/Ianto and Gwen/Rhys are canon. 'Meat' made me ship Jack/Rhys. The UST between Jack/Gwen is clear. Gwen/Ianto make a fantastic mini-team. And Rhys/Ianto can... discuss rugby? There is nothing to stop me shipping all four of them together. Except maybe that last bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quandary

Ianto raised his eyebrow.

Rhys looked put out at this; a futile expression of resignation forming on his face.  
He got a slight grimace and two raised eyebrows in response. Giving a slight pout, Rhys shuffled a little closer, despite already being squarely in front of the other Welshman and gave a pleading look.

The two continued their silent conversation, watched by Gwen and Jack. Gwen was cautiously perched on a chair behind Jack's shoulder, as if she half expected the two to suddenly attack each other or explode violently and coat the walls in the Hub with yet another layer of slime.

"How long have they been doing that?" she asked as Rhys gave Ianto one of his eye rolls.

Jack unfolded his right arm for a moment to glance at his watch before folding it back again.

"Seven minutes."

The two paused their conversation as another exchange of withering looks happened in front of them.

"Rhys is really good at that, holding a conversation without saying anything," Gwen pointed out.

Jack half turned to look back at her, smirking.

"So's Ianto."

They turned their attention back to the two men in front of them, whose silent conversation had reached a standstill — Rhys chest to chest with Ianto and still staring him down.

After maybe half a minute though, it was Rhys who broke, looking away from Ianto and turning to face their audience.

"Sorry guys, I just can't do that." He turned back to Ianto, "You're a nice guy and all, but..." he trailed off, giving him friendly a clap on the shoulder before walking over to the sofa and falling in it, seemingly exhausted.

"Well, you can't get anything by not trying," Jack sighed, making his way to the couch as well, sitting beside Rhys while Ianto headed towards Gwen.

"Sorry," he said, looking apologetic as she picked herself off the stool.

Gwen gave him a kind look, smiling, and touched him lightly on the jaw.

"You tried though. That's the important thing," she said, coaxing his head down and rewarding him with a soft kiss, only breaking it off when Rhys made a particularly startled noise from behind Ianto.

"Come on then, can't let them have all the fun." She smiled, tangling her fingers with Ianto's and led him over to where Rhys was currently protesting against Jack's ministrations.


End file.
